Elenore
by KatalSctul
Summary: Elenore Eaton is a seventeen-year-old pureblood witch just trying to survive her final year at Hogwarts. With the wizarding world on the brink of war, her personal life going up in smoke, and her family life going down in flames, can Elenore survive long enough to see the light at the end of the tunnel? Maybe with the help of Sirius Black she can. SiruisOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"_ _You got a thing about you_

 _I just can't live without you_

 _I really want you Elenore near me..."_

Elenore Eaton let out a content sigh as she rolled off the handsome Gryffindor underneath her and rested her head back against the cool, plush, pillow. She stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room before briefly closing her eyes, clearing her mind from the passion that had filled it only a few moments before. With her eyes closed, she felt warm hands slide over her hips before a wonderfully familiar weight was on top of her. Soft lips pressed to her neck, and she couldn't help but tilt her head back, giving him more access to her sensitive skin. "We're going to be late." She whispered softly as she felt him settle between her legs, his right hand sliding over her hip and down her thigh before he pulled her leg over his hip.

"We're already late, darling." Sirius Black replied as he trailed soft kisses down her chest, "There's no need to rush now."

Elenore laughed, and he smirked into her neck as he tilted his head and captured her lips with his own. Their kiss was deep, and Elenore couldn't help but sigh into his embrace as he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close. "I love mornings like these." She confessed softly as he pulled back and rolled off her, opting to prop himself up on his elbow next to her instead. He ran his hand down her arm and settled it to rest on her flat stomach, his fingers drawing soft designs across it.

Sirius dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, nuzzling it afterward, "As do I." He agreed, his voice thick with desire and with sleep.

Elenore craned her head to the side and lifted the top half of herself off the bed to take a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Groaning, she felt Sirius pull her back down onto the bed and capture her lips with his once more, "Don't think about it." He warned her as he slid his hand from her stomach to her hip, pulling her against him, "Stay here."

"I wish I could." She ran her hand up his strong back and settled it at the base of his neck, playing with the shaggy black strands, "I wish we both could."

"Mmm." Sirius agreed as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he pulled away from her and sat up, stretching his tall frame. The early morning sun was filtering in through the sheer curtains, and he couldn't help but turn his grey eyes to look at the beautiful brunette lying before him. Her dark hair was fanned out on the pillow, her blue eyes watching him longingly as she stretched her long legs under the thin sheets.

"You have to get back to the Potter's before James notices." She reminded him gently as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet resting flat on the cool, wood floor.

"And you have to get home before your mother notices." He replied, running his hands through his thick hair as he tried to order himself to stand. He knew as soon as he did that their time would nearly be over. Swearing, Sirius pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his shorts, pulling them on as he did so.

Elenore rolled her eyes at the mention of her mother before she too climbed out of bed. She reached for her undergarments, pulling them on as Sirius looked for his clothes. "Not going to shower?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the overstuffed chair to pull his pants on.

"No." Elenore replied as she found her dress and slipped it over her head, adjusting the belt on it before she turned and looked at the handsome boy in the chair, "I'd rather smell of sex." Sirius laughed and, stood up, zipping and buttoning his pants as he did before walking over to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her against him, not taking these last few moments together for granted. He wouldn't be able to do this again anytime soon, not with students and professors moving about and when they were able to get some alone time, it certainly wouldn't be for this long. "Don't think that." She whispered softly, running her hands down his bare chest, liking the way his muscles rippled when she did so, "It's not as if we live on different continents, just in different houses."

"How is it that you always know what I'm thinking?" He asked, pressing his forehead to hers as she rested her hands on his hips.

"Because I know you." She answered back, and Sirius connected their lips, holding her tightly.

"Your mother will be furious." He stated softly, and she shrugged.

"One year." She told him honestly, "One more year is all that I have left to put up with them."

"Let's hope it flies by, yeah?" Sirius grinned as they pulled away and he found his black t-shirt, slipping it over his head before grabbing his shoes. Elenore was busy sliding her feet back, into her shoes and furiously finger combing her hair as Sirius searched for his socks.

"You know." Sirius sighed as he pulled his socks on and then went about putting on and tying his shoes, "If this had happened four years ago, our parents would be thrilled."

"Mmm." Elenore agreed as she glanced at herself in the mirror, her lips were swollen, her hair was flat, and she had a rather suspicious looking mark on her neck, "They would have been, wouldn't they?"

"Indeed." Sirius sighed as he leaned back in the chair and allowed his eyes to rake over her, "I mean, not the sex stuff, but definitely the interested in each other part."

"We would have been betrothed by sixth year and married right after graduation." Elenore agreed as she slid her earrings back in and turned to look at him, smiling at his disheveled appearance, "Making pureblood babies the year after that."

Sirius scoffed and pushed himself into a standing position, "Please, I would have had to get you pregnant at least a few months after we were married."

She laughed, and Sirius slid his hands around her hips once more, both knowing this would be the last time they touched for a while, "It'll be ok." Sirius told her honestly as he pressed his forehead to hers again, the mood turning from humorous to serious, "We'll get through this year as best we can, and then after graduation, it's just you and me."

"Promise?" She asked softly, and he nodded, brushing the hair off her shoulders as he did so.

"Promise." Sirius connected their lips for a final time, putting everything he felt for her into it. He hadn't told her he loved her yet and probably wouldn't for a while longer, not until he figured out how all this would play out for the next year. Sure they had started their little arrangement as a tension tamer and as a way to rebel against her parents, but over the summer it had definitely turned into something more. Something that Sirius didn't want to label just yet. It was theirs, and it was special, and that was good enough for him.

Parting, Elenore took a step back from Sirius, and he could see a few unshed tears in her eyes. Lifting his hand up, he cupped her cheek and gave her a soft smile, "It'll be ok." He promised again, and she nodded, heaving a heavy sigh.

"It'll will." She agreed before turning towards the dresser where her watch and the rest of her jewelry sat. Sirius watched as she clipped her watch back onto her left wrist, shaking it, so it fell into place. He couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy wash over him as he watched her pick up the large emerald ring and slide it onto the ring finger on her left hand. The ring was huge, clearly a family ring that was meant to be passed down to each generation. The band itself was silver and in the middle sat a giant emerald stone, flanked by two smaller diamonds on either side.

Sirius hated that ring almost as much as Elenore did and he was mentally counting down the days until he could take that ring off her finger and throw it as far as he possibly could. But first, he had to get through seventh year.

* * *

Disclaimer: Elenore is all that is mine, the rest is not.

Should I continue? Or leave it as a one shot?

The song at the beginning of the chapter is "Elenore" by The Turtles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After parting with Sirius, Elenore apparated back home, just outside of the gate that led to her family's estate. The house not unlike the others on the street gave off an ominous and foreboding atmosphere, causing the young girl before it to sigh in defeat as she pushed the wrought iron gates open and let them close behind her with a slam. Quietly, but not stealthily, Elenore walked down the stone pathway to the front door, pushing the large wooden door open with both hands. The house was nearly silent that Thursday morning, except for the black grand piano in the marble foyer. For as long as she could remember, the enormous piano was charmed to play. No one ever learned how or even bothered to care how, but the Piano remained, enchanted to play.

Elenore walked across the marble floor, the heels of her shoes clicking as she went. It was only a few moments later until another set of clicking heels echoed throughout the foyer. Walking out of the dining room, her mother stood there with her hands clasped in front of her. The woman in front of her stood tall in a form-fitting black dress with dark green high heels. Her blonde hair was plaited and hung over her shoulder, and her blue eyes stared into the matching ones of her daughter. "Elenore." Georgia Eaton's tone dripped with venom, "Where have you been?"

"Out," Elenore replied, her gaze holding her mother's, not bothering to provide any more information. Georgia allowed her eyes to look over her daughter from hair to shoes before meeting Elenore's once more.

"Go shower." Georgia told her daughter, "Not only do you smell like a whore house, but you also look like one. Go shower and change before your betrothed gets here, we wouldn't want him to think you're unfaithful, now would we?"

"Of course not," Elenore replied as Georgia lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Or at least, we wouldn't want him to think I'm more unfaithful than he is."

Georgia lifted her eyes to the ceiling and sighed as Elenore turned and walked up the grand staircase, her footsteps disappearing as they reached the plush carpet of the upstairs hallway. Elenore's room was at the end of the hall on the right, overlooking the rose garden in the back. It was her favorite room in the house, not only did it have a beautiful view, but it also had a lattice that climbed the side of the house, which made sneaking out easier. She closed the door behind her and shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it onto the chair. Her room was large and dark, just as all the rooms in the house were and she hated it. The heavy, dark curtains, the dark wood paneling, and the dark green carpet all made her feel like she lived in a cave. Elenore undressed, tossing her sundress into the back of the closet before she stepped into the ensuite washroom. She showered quickly, enjoying the feeling of the hot water as it dug into her back.

It didn't take long to get ready; Georgia had set out an outfit for her daughter, one that closely resembled the one her mother was wearing, but Elenore instead threw it onto the ground and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a white blouse. She could tell by the lack of things in her room that her mother had ordered their house elves to pack her things. Elenore let her hair dry naturally, liking the wavy disheveled appearance it gave her and knowing that her mother would hate it. She picked up a black cardigan out of her closet and slid her arms into it as she exited her room, walking back down the hall towards the staircase.

On the way, she passed an open door and slowed down. Her younger sister was busy fixing her blonde hair in the vanity. Elenore gently knocked on the door frame, and Heather Eaton's blue eyes shifted to look at the visitor. "Elenore." Heather spun around and stared at her sister, "Where have you been? Mother's been on the warpath all morning, and she very nearly sent Daddy out to find you."

"How awkward that would have been." Elenore scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you ready to go back?"

"I am." Heather sighed and set the brush down on the table, "The atmosphere here has been so tense lately; I just want to get back to school."

"I'm glad it's not just me then." Elenore yawned and leaned her head against the door frame.

"Where were you last night?" Heather asked.

"Out with a friend," Elenore answered, not wanting to crush the perception that her sister had of her.

"Were you with Cassidy?"

"Sure," Elenore replied, and they both knew she was lying.

"Just, be careful, ok?" Heather glanced sideways and then back at her sister, "Daddy's acting weird and mother's been angrier than normal."

"Ok." Elenore assured her sister, wondering why she was so concerned, "I'll be careful. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

Heather nodded and stood up from the vanity, checking her reflection once more before she and Elenore walked out of her room and down the stairs to the dining room. The room was set up with all sorts of breakfast items. An untouched scone sat on her mother's plate next to a half empty cup of tea. Heather took her place across from Elenore, and both girls slid into their seats. The empty seat next to Heather had a cup of steaming coffee, while the one next to Elenore was bare. "Where's Alfred?" Heather asked.

Georgia set the newspaper she was reading down next to her plate and laced her fingers together before addressing her daughter, "He's talking to your father outside."

Elenore poured herself a glass of orange juice and reached for a pumpkin muffin when she heard familiar voices fill the foyer. Mentally rolling her eyes, Elenore pinched off a part of the pastry and put it in her mouth. Georgia narrowed her eyes at her daughter, silently disapproving of her manners. Elenore returned the look with a smile as she continued to chew. Soon, the voices drew near and within a few moments, they entered the dining room. Alfred, her younger brother, entered first, his dark suit making him look much older than sixteen and behind him was their father, Harvard Eaton. Harvard was a tall man with thick dark hair, hair that only Elenore had managed to inherit. While she had her father's hair, her younger siblings took after their mother, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The Malfoy jeans that her mother so proudly boasted about made Alfred and Heather look as if they were siblings to Lucius instead of cousins. Harvard took his seat at the end of the table, and Alfred slid into his chair next to Heather, wordlessly taking a drink of his coffee.

Breakfast was silent as they all busied themselves eating, except for the "tsktsk" that Georgia uttered when her daughters reached for certain foods. Georgia denied Heather a second slice of toast and Elenore thought that their mother's steel eyes would melt her when she tried to reach for a piece of ham. Heather opted to settle with her fruit and Elenore finished her juice before standing up from the table. "Elenore, please sit back down." Harvard finally met the blue eyes of his daughter with his dark ones, "I'd like to have a word with you."

Georgia stood from the table as if on cue and motioned for her two youngest to follow, "Let's get ready to go, shall we?" Alfred stood and followed their mother wordlessly while Heather glanced back nervously at her sister before following the two out.

Harvard rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers as he watched Elenore slowly sit back down. Clearing his throat, he began, "Your mother informed me that you snuck out again last night." Elenore didn't say anything as her father lifted a dark eyebrow, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?"

Harvard heaved a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I often wonder where your mother and I went wrong," he continued, "Did we not give you everything you asked? Everything you wanted and all we asked for in return was obedience. It was the house, wasn't it? I knew we should have pulled you out of Hogwarts and transferred you to Beauxbatons after the sorting." Elenore didn't answer as she watched her father lean back, knowing he wasn't done, "I know the engagement isn't what you wanted, but you must understand how important it is to keep our bloodline going."

"I-"

"Nathaniel is a good man, Elenore." Harvard continued, ignoring his daughter, "He'll be a great husband, one that will provide for you all your entire life. One that believes in the same ideals we do. Why must you hate him so?"

"I don't hate him." Elenore replied, her eyes narrowing in such a way that Harvard almost thought it was his wife, "I just don't love him, and I don't want to be forced to marry him."

"You may not love him," Harvard replied as he pushed himself into a standing position, "But you'll learn to respect him once you realize how foolish you're being. This is the last time I'll tell you, Elenore. Straighten up, or there will be consequences. Our world is heading towards a dark place, and you need to be on the right side."

'I already am.' Elenore thought as Harvard exited the dining room and a few moments later she followed behind. New muffled voices could be heard in the sitting room, and as Elenore stepped closer, she could hear her father greeting them.

Entering the room, Elenore inwardly groaned as she laid eyes on her fiancé. Nathaniel Nott stood in the middle of the room, wearing a suit, not unlike the one her brother wore. His broad shoulders seemed to stiffen only slightly as he looked at her and she offered him no smile, no greeting. He didn't bother to offer her one either. She knew what he thought about her, how he was only stooping so low to marry her because his parents forced them. This arrangement had been set up long before either of their personalities or beliefs developed and now as she stood there in a room full of Slytherins, she knew without a doubt that this was certainly not the path this Hufflepuff wanted to take.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"Up in the mornin' and out to school_

 _The teacher is teachin' the Golden Rule..."_

Elenore walked silently alongside Nott as they made their way through King's Cross. His hands were buried deep in his pockets and besides the "Hello," her parents had forced her to voice, she hadn't bothered to speak to him. Glancing casually out the side of her eye, Elenore observed the boy next to her. Nott was the same age and year that she was. He was tall and lanky, with short light brown hair and brown eyes. His nose was sharp, and Elenore thought he could be a little attractive if he didn't look like he had a broom up his ass all the time.

They would make dark haired babies, children that both Georgia and Mrs. Nott often gushed about when alone together. Children that did not exist, but were already named with their futures planned out. They would have a boy and a girl. A boy to continue the bloodline and to carry on the Nott family name and a girl to marry off to one of the other families. Elenore mentally shook herself out of her thoughts, not wanting to dwell on a scenario that would never happen. Sure, she was wearing the Nott family ring, and for the time being, it appeared as if they were on the marriage path, but anyone who knew either of them personally knew they weren't in love and that they would never be.

Nott glanced sideways at her, "Are you done?"

"What?"

"Charming," Nathanael replied as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with a sigh, "Can you try and at least act like you have manners? The correct response was 'excuse me,' not what."

"Excuse _you_ ," Elenore replied, narrowing her eyes at him, "For someone who focuses so much on manners, that was very rude."

"Hush," He nearly growled at her, "We're getting closer and if anyone sees us arguing it won't go well."

"For you," Elenore replied as she walked ahead of him with every intention of walking through the platform first, but she felt a hand on her wrist pull her back.

Elenore was now up against Nott as he looked down at her, holding so tightly onto her wrist that Elenore knew it would bruise later. Nott was tall, nearly six feet tall and she had to lift her chin a little to look up at him. "I know you hate this situation," He whispered down at her, "And I'm not overly fond of it either, but this is the path that has been placed before us. It's you and I until we die, Elenore, so you might as well start coming to terms with that now rather than later."

Elenore pulled her wrist out of his grasp and shoved him off of her, "Sod off, Nott," She replied, "You have no right to touch me like that."

"I have every right," Nott replied as he returned her glare, "Don't force my hand again, Elenore."

Elenore stood there, holding her wrist as Nott brushed past her before he walked through the wall that would lead to Platform 9¾. She stood there for a few moments, knowing that Nott would be waiting for her on the other side. There would be whispers, specifically from his own house, if they didn't board the train together. Elenore hadn't realized she'd been staring down the platform wall when she heard someone clear their throat.

Elenore turned her head and came face to face with Lily Evans. Lily was a beautiful girl, her red hair hanging over her shoulders in a way that Elenore wished hers would. Her piercing green eyes looked at her curiously, "Are you alright, Elenore?"

"Ye-yes," Elenore nodded as she released her wrist. Lily's eyes shifted down to look at the red skin and then met Elenore's blue eyes.

"You sure?" Lily continued, "You look a little…lost?"

"Just thinking," Elenore replied as she shook her head, "You know, contemplating life and all."

"I see," Lily nodded, "Are you going to go through the platform?"

"Erm," Elenore sighed and shrugged, "I guess we have to, don't we?"

"Indeed," Lily agreed, "Would you like to go through together?"

Elenore only nodded, and with that, she and Lily walked through the platform together. Elenore always kept her eyes closed when passing through, liking the way she felt when she opened them and set her eyes on the train. However, her hopes were crushed when she saw Nott's glare first and the train second. He was standing there with his lips pursed and his foot tapping every so slightly, and when he set eyes on Lily, his eyes only narrowed. Elenore sighed softly, and Lily shot her a soft smile, "I'll see you around, Elenore."

"Bye, Lily," Elenore answered as Lily walked away from the couple and in the direction of the train. She knew that Elenore was a little different than most, after all, why else would a girl from one of the most prestigious pureblood families end up in Hufflepuff? Lily had only started to wonder about their engagement when her train of thought was broken by a handsome brunette.

"Hello, Lily!" James grinned at the redhead in front of him as he hurried over to her.

"Hi, James," Lily smiled as James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. The two had only recently started going together, James had sent her a lovely letter over the summer holiday and Lily couldn't say no to a lunch date with him. Their relationship was still very new, and Lily still wasn't sure how to go about the whole public displays of affection part of it.

James parted from the redhead and smiled down at her, "How was your week in Scotland?"

"Great," Lily answered as James brushed some of Lily's hair off her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her temple as they begun to walk towards a familiar group of people, James' arm tossed casually around her shoulders as they walked, "I got to see many of my cousins. How was the last week of your holiday?"

"It was alright," James replied, "Sirius and I spent some time in London, saw a few films but for the most part I hung out with dad."

"Just leaving Sirius alone?" Lily questioned with a frown, "Are you two fighting?"

"No, no." James shook his head no, "No, Sirius had things to do, if you catch my drift."

"Ah," Lily replied with a roll of her eyes, "I see."

"I hope not." James teased her and Lily laughed as they approached a group of boys. Two of which appeared to be in a heated discussion. Peter Pettigrew had his hands resting on his hips, and he and Sirius Black argued. From what Lily could gather, Peter was upset that Sirius hadn't invited him to see a film about space battles at the beginning of the summer.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry." Sirius shrugged as he held up his hands in defense, "It was a spur of the moment kind of a thing, honestly."

"I was free, Sirius." Peter continued, "I could have met you all."

Lily looked over at the third boy, Remus Lupin who had a distressed and desperate look on his face, mentally begging Lily or James to stop the argument between Sirius and Peter. "I picked up some chocolate frogs earlier," James offered as Peter and Sirius turned their attention to James and Lily, "Want some?"

James tossed the candy over to Peter who quickly took it, explaining to Remus that he hadn't had breakfast because he overslept. Remus rolled his eyes and shot Sirius a firm look. "It's not my fault." Sirius hissed to Remus as the five Gryffindors begun to walk towards the train, "I didn't realize we were a couple and I had to clear everything with him first!"

"Enough," Remus warned his friend in a hushed whisper, "You know as well as I do that Peter's having a rough time with the passing of his grandmother. He's overly sensitive right now."

Sirius grumbled incoherently, and Remus didn't bother to get clarification on what he was sure was a string of foul curses, "Putting your Perfect skills to work already, Remus?" Lily teased the boy as Remus ran a hand through his auburn hair and shook his head, watching as James clapped a friendly hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"The bloody year hasn't even started, and I'm already stressed out." Remus confessed to the girl as they walked side by side behind James and Sirius, "Honestly, Sirius and Peter have been going at it as soon as they saw each other."

"I don't think I need to echo your statement from earlier," Lily replied, "Peter will feel better when we get to school and back to something familiar. You know he and his grandmother were close."

"I know." Remus nodded, "Believe me, I know."

Lily offered him an encouraging smile as they boarded the train and Sirius and James searched for the perfect compartment, "Oi!" James waved to the two stragglers as he poked his head out of a compartment near the back of the train, "Found one!"

"That's our head boy," Lily sighed with a shake of her head.

Remus laughed in agreement, "No, Lily," He shook his head, "That's your _boyfriend_."

"Merlin help me." Lily sighed as she and Remus walked into the compartment, Remus chuckling to himself as they did.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! My capstone paper is due this week, so I've been busy with that! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I look forward to more!

Disclaimer: Elenore is all that is mine, the rest is not.

The song at the beginning of the chapter is "School Day" by Chuck Berry.


End file.
